


Halloween Love

by DJsaxby16



Series: Holiday Love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Halloween, High School AU, Human AU, Trigger warning for bullying, halloween party, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: When Kara Kent is asked out by Alex Danvers, the second most popular girl at Midvale Highschool, to go to Vicki Donahue’s annual Halloween party, how could she say no?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Holiday Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Halloween Love

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I do wanna point out the trigger warning for depictions of bullying in this fic.

Kara stopped herself from looking again. It was a habit she was desperately trying to break. She pushed her glasses up from her nose, grabbed her books from her locker and closed it and stalked off down the hall, what she didn’t know was that Alex was stealing a glance at her as well. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Vicki said with her usual snarky attitude. 

“What?” Alex replied, Vicki rolled her eyes. 

“You’re a lost cause, Danvers.” 

————————————————————————

Kara took her lunch in her usual spot on the bleachers next to the football field. Usually when people saw her up there alone, they kept their distance. Not too many people wanted to associate themselves with Kara “Weirdo” Kent. 

“Hey Kara” that is of course except for Kara’s best friend Kenny, who parked it right next to her.

“Hey Kenny” They both ate their lunch and talked about random stuff as they usually do. 

“So did you get your invite to Icky Vicki’s party yet?” Kara rolled her eyes. 

“Even if I did get an invite, there’s no way I’d ever go.” 

“Not even if Alex invited you?” Which earned him a hard elbow in the side “Ow!” For a tiny person, she could hit real hard. “Hey, it’s not my fault you keep staring at her when she isn’t looking.”

————————————————————————

“So what?” Alex replied “It’s a free country, I can stare at whoever I want to.” Vicki just continued to do her makeup in the bathroom mirror. 

“Uh huh, whatever” 

“Why do you hate Kara so much?” Alex asked her best friend. 

“I don’t  hate  her, I just think she’s weird. She always has been. You should know by now that when it comes to arm candy, she’s not the right type.” 

“Wow” Alex replied “You can really be bitch sometimes, you know that?” Vicki turned and winked at her. 

“And damn proud of it.” 

————————————————————————

“So you’re telling me if Alex asked you out, you would say no?” Kenny asked as he stood at Kara’s locker. 

“No, I’m saying I wouldn’t go to Vicki’s party with her if she asked me. If I ever had a date with Alex, it would definitely be somewhere more romantic, at least I hope it would.” 

“What? The annual Halloween party of the most popular girl in school isn’t romantic?” Kara’s frustration began to boil. 

“Vicki Donahue is a spoiled bitch, and I wouldn’t be caught dead at one of her parties.” Kenny’s eyes widened at the use of Kara’s language, she definitely did not swear often. 

————————————————————————

“Ok, I like her, what do you care?” Vicki scoffed. 

“Look, Alex, I do care about your feelings, I really do. But you have to understand, these days, image is everything. And Kara Kent, would not be good for your image, that’s just a fact. She’s one of the weird kids, you’re one of the popular ones, one doesn’t go with the other. Do you understand what I mean?” Alex just glared at her and walked off, but Vicki didn’t feel even a shroud of guilt. She needed to nip this problem in the butt before it got worse. 

————————————————————————

Vicki was making her way to her English class when she suddenly heard the voices of Kenny Li and Weirdo Kent herself. It seemed like they were talking about Alex, this peaked her interest as she hid behind a corner and eavesdropped some more. 

“Vicki Donahue is a spoiled bitch, and I wouldn’t be caught dead at one of her parties.” Kara proceeded to slam her locker shut, earning a jump from Kenny

“Well, you’re definitely passionate, I’ll give you that one.” Kenny replied. Vicki snarled, oh Kent was definitely going to get it now. No one, NO ONE ever called her a bitch and got away with it. “Oh hey, thanks for letting me borrow your science notes.” Kenny handed them to his friend, but Kara, still being steamed, grabbed them a little too fast “Ow!” Kenny called out. Kara snapped out of her anger. 

“Are you ok?” Kenny held up his finger to reveal a small sliver of blood from a paper cut. But that sliver was enough to force Kara to turn away quickly. She absolutely hated blood, just the sight of it made her wanna throw up. It may seem silly, but she didn’t care, thankfully Kenny knew this and started sucking on his bleeding spot. 

As they both walked away, Vicki watched them while grinning like a cheshire cat. She sent out a group text to everyone but Alex, her party was going to be very interesting this year. 

————————————————————————

“Alex! Alex, wait up!” Vicki called out to her friend, who was walking to her car and very clearly still pissed at her. 

“I’m not talking to you right now.” Vicki caught up to Alex and stood in front of her. 

“Alex wait, just hear me out.” Alex crossed arms, she couldn’t wait to here this. “Look, I’m sorry.” Alex was surprised by this “I’m sorry about everything I said. Look, Alex you’re my best friend, and I do care about your feelings, I really do. And if you like Kara, then I should be supporting you, and not be a complete bitch about it.” They both shared a chuckle. 

“Thanks Vicki, I really appreciate that.” 

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t you bring Kara to the party? I’ll make sure no one bothers you, you’ll be able to spend time together, it’ll be great.” Alex was grinning widely. 

“You mean that? Really?” Vicki nodded her head 

“I do.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” 

“Of course it is, it’s mine” Vicki replied with her usual sass “I think she’s with Kenny at the football field if you wanna catch her.” Alex turned excitedly in the direction of the field, but then turned back. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Vicki rolled her eyes. 

“Just go get your girl, Danvers.” Vicki was met with a crushing hug by Alex, who then turned and ran at full speed. After Alex was out of sight, Vicki pulled out her phone and sent another group text. 

_ It’s on  _

—————————————————————

Alex ran and didn’t stop running till she reached the football field, she had never felt so full of confidence in her life, and yet when she finally caught sight of Kara sitting with Kenny on the bleachers, she suddenly became a nervous wreck. But no matter, she could do this, she was Alex Danvers, the second most popular girl at Midvale High, she could ask someone out on a date, no problem. She just had to walk up to her and ask her...any second now...just have to wait for the right moment...is this it?...this could be it...ok go. Alex moved closer and closer till she was in earshot of Kara and Kenny. 

“Ok, what is the definition of a genetic disorder?” Kara asked Kenny as she read from her notebook. 

“An inherited medical condition caused by a DNA abnormality.” Kenny replied. 

“Correct, now what are three examples of genetic disord-” Kara stopped as soon as she saw Alex walking towards them. 

“Hey Kara, hi Kenny.” Alex waved awkwardly. 

“Hi...Alex” Kara replied. 

“Hey Alex” Kenny replied. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, I just wanted to ask you something.” She directed at Kara “I was wondering if you had any plans this Saturday.” Kara’s throat practically went dry. 

“N...no, not at all.” Alex smiled bashfully. 

“Well, would you like to go to Vicki’s Halloween party with me?” Kara’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes! Yes I’d love to, absolutely!” Alex smiled back just as wide. 

“Great, I’ll see you then.” With that she walked off. 

Kara’s stomach was about to burst with butterflies as she suddenly turned back to face Kenny, who’s face was as smug as she’d ever seen. 

“What?”

“Oh I’d never go to Vicki’s party with Alex! Not ever!” He replied mockingly, which earned a pencil thrown at his head. 

Worth it

————————————————————————

For his crack, Kara forced Kenny to help her find the perfect costume. They searched and searched and searched until finally Kara found the perfect one, one in which made Kenny’s eyes almost bulge right out of his sockets. 

Kara chose a vampire costume, which consisted of a black and crimson felt dress which made her curves very visible, black lace sleeves, and a red collar that stood out behind her head. And she looked drop dead gorgeous. On the day of the party, both her mother and Kenny helped her prepare her hair and makeup, though Kara almost murdered him when he suggested putting fake blood on her chin. She paled her face, wore black eye shadow, black lipstick, and wore contacts for one of the few times in her life. 

Ever since Alex had asked her out, they had been texting more and more, and Kara had never felt more confident in her life. After putting on her false fangs, she looked at herself in the mirror, she was almost stunned by the reflection looking back at her. She felt so....pretty, which both her mother and Kenny agreed on. 

“Kara!” Her father called up to her “Alex is here!” Kara was more than ready. Kara walked to the top of the stairs and saw Alex waiting for her at the bottom. Alex was wearing a white lab coat with burn marks on it, and had her hair done in a crazy fashion whilst wearing a pair of science goggles on them. 

“Kara....wow” Alex was stunned. 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked, her nerves returning.

“Kara....you look beautiful.” Kara was stunned, she had been called many things in her life, but beautiful was not one that she was called often. 

————————————————————————

It was a decent drive up to Vicki’s house. Kara and Alex made small talk along the way, asking how their day went, how school was going, how whether the lab coat was from an actual lab accident or if it came that way, Alex pleaded the fifth. After arriving at Vicki’s house, more like mansion, the party was in full swing. After parking her car, Kara seemed to tense up. 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked her date. 

“Yea just....are you sure this is ok? I mean we both know Vicki doesn’t like me, granted most of your friends don’t like me.” 

“Hey” Alex stopped her in her tracks “Everything is ok, no one will bother you, I’ll make sure of it. If they do, I’ll kick their ass.” Kara smiled back at Alex, and they both got out of the car. 

————————————————————————

Alex led Kara inside, the place was packed. Kara began to feel a bit claustrophobic, but Alex made her feel safe as she began introducing her to some of the more popular kids. 

“Hey guys” Vicki appeared in front of Alex and Kara, dressed up as a witch “Glad you made it” 

“Hey Vicki” Alex greeted her best friend. 

“Hi Vicki” Kara replied a bit more timidly “Thank you, for inviting me, I mean.” Vicki brushed it off. 

“It’s no problem, as long as Alex is happy, so am I.” She seemed to be honest, but Kara wasn’t totally sure. “Well, don’t let me stop you, enjoy” with that, she walked off. 

————————————————————————

They laughed, made small talk, Kara fell in love with the food and beverage table, she always was a human food vacuum, and eventually they found their way out of the house and out to the backyard. The large pool and makeshift dance floor was pulsing with lights and loud music that Kara could feel through out her whole body. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Alex asked loudly

“What?” Kara replied, mainly due to the fact that she couldn’t hear her well and she wanted to be sure she heard right. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Alex asked louder. 

“Yes!” Kara replied loudly and enthusiastically. 

Alex ecstatically dragged her to the dance floor. 

It felt a little awkward, at first, Kara had never really been much of a dancer, especially not in public. But Alex was very calm and patient with her. They swayed to the music and let it move them around each other. Soon after, Kara began to feel Alex’s hands on her sides, but she did nothing to stop her. Their hips began to move in sync to the beat as perfect equals. At some point, neither of them is sure when, Kara turned facing away from Alex, with Alex pressing her front into Kara’s backside. Again, they swayed to the music in perfect sync, moving to the beat so smoothly, tuning every single person out, almost as of they were the only ones in the whole world. But soon after, the song ended, and the real world caught back up to them. They both were breathing harder than they had ever been in their lives, suddenly they both felt a teensy bit awkward. Kara’s blush could be seen even though her makeup. After a slower song began, Alex cleared her throat. 

“Hey Kara, can I talk to you?” Alex asked timidly, Kara nodded her head. They made their way to a more secluded area, Kara was visibly nervous, afraid that she had screwed up somehow “Kara, I need to ask you something.” Alex didn’t appear to be any less nervous than Kara “How do you....how do you feel....about me?” Kara cocked her head in confusion. 

“Uh...I...” It appeared that Kara had forgotten how to speak for a moment “I mean you’re nice, you’re very pretty, you’re smart, way smarter than what you pretend to be, and....” Kara was trembling, but Alex took both of Kara’s hands in her own and that seemed to help calm her down “and...I like you....I like you a lot.” Kara felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as Alex let out a deep exhale. 

“I...I really like you too Kara, a lot.” Kara’s eyes practically lit up. 

“Really?” Kara asked. 

“Really” Alex nodded her head enthusiastically. 

Neither one of them is really sure how it happened, whether Kara made the first move, or if Alex made it, or if they moved at the same time, but their lips practically crashed together, they held each other as tight as humanly possible, and they definitely could not get enough of each other. 

“Hey guys?” Alex’s friend Jake called out to them, they both separated from each other really fast “Sorry to interrupt, but Vicki’s ready to crown the king and queen.” 

“Thanks Jake, we’ll be there in a second.” Alex unapologetically gritted out. But as soon as he walked away and she looked back at Kara, both girls exploded into a fit of giggles “Talk about this more later?” Alex the beautiful blonde. 

“Definitely” Kara emphasized with a peck to Alex’s lips. 

————————————————————————

The crowd had gathered around a makeshift platform in front of the pool where Vicki now stood. Alex subtly rolled her eyes, she always did. Vickie was just gonna crown herself queen and whatever hot guy she was oogaling at the moment, just like she always did. 

“Hey everybody!” Vicki called out “I hope everyone is having a good time tonight!” the crowd cheered and whooped loudly “All right all right, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves. But you all know it wouldn’t be a Vickie Donahue party with out crowning the the party king and queen!!!” She exclaimed excitedly, while the crowd went nuts, Kara and Alex gave each other a bit of side eye glance and just laughed “All right then, without further ado, the party king and queen for this year’s Halloween party.....Alex Danvers and Kara Kent!” 

Kara and Alex were completely caught off guard as they heard their names shouted. But soon the crowd began shuffling them towards the podium where two of Alex’s group stood waiting with fake crowns, which they placed on Kara’s head. 

“Wow, thanks Vicki.” Alex was shocked, Vicki never did anything like this.

“It’s no problem at all. And” she turned towards Kara “for our party queen, we have a special gift for you. Jake walked up to Kara and held out a large box that looked like a present. 

Kara seemed so happy, for once in her life people weren’t treating her as the weird kid who nobody wanted to spend time with. She was at a party, with a beautiful costume, with a girl she desperately liked, who also liked her back, she almost didn’t want this night to end. And when the gift was put in front of her, she didn’t even hesitate to open the lid. 

Alex was feeling a tad whiplash. She knew Vicki probably better than anyone. She especially knew there’s no way in a thousand years she’d ever crown someone else as queen at HER party, Alex didn’t care how nice she was, she didn’t care if the blue fairy herself put a spell on Vicki to make her nice, she was not that nic..... Alex looked at Vicki’s face, and she saw it, the really bitchy looking glint in Vicki’s eyes as Kara reached for the lid of the present. Oh God, how could Alex be so stupid? She tried to stop Kara from opening the lid, but it was too late. 

From the box came an exploding gush of dark red liquid, splashing all over Kara’s face and torso. For a moment, the entire world was completely silent, everybody stood completely still, that is until the crowd erupted into a loud array of laughter at seeing Kara covered in what looked like blood. 

Kara looked at herself, horrified at seeing the blood splashed all over her upper half, that’s when the smell hit her nostrils. She was a science nerd, and even though she hated being around it, she knew the difference between the scent of fake blood vs real blood. This was not fake blood. The next thing Kara knew, her body completely betrayed her and began convulsing hard. Then she felt herself give up as she vomited all over the podium in front of everyone, which resulted in everyone laughing harder. 

“What the fuck Vicki??!!” Alex was fuming, she looked at Vicki who was laughing at Kara’s expense. 

“You like it? Jake’s uncle owns a slaughterhouse.” She indicated at Jake who was rolling on the ground in laughter. Kara’s stomach finally gave up and she looked up to see everyone pointing and laughing at her. She looked up at Vicki who just looked down right sadistic at this point “Be careful who you call a bitch, Weirdo.” Vickie spat at her. Alex tried to help her up, but Kara shoved Alex roughly aside and ran out of there. 

“Kara, wait!” Alex called out. 

“Alex will you just forget her already? She’s not worth it.” The next thing Vicki knew, Alex’s fist was colliding with her face and the resulting force knocked her to the ground. The entire crowd finally shut up as everyone was stunned to see Alex punching Vicki. Vicki laid on the ground clutching her bloody nose as she looked up at Alex in shock. 

“Never speak to me again!” Alex’s words possessed a type of venom that Vicki had never heard in their entire lives. 

————————————————————————

Kara felt every ounce of the confidence she had built come crumbling down as she proceeded to try and wipe the blood off of her face, tonight was going so amazing, she was actually happy, she should’ve known it was all a ruse. She should’ve known it and she let herself fall for it anyway. 

“Kara!” She heard Alex call behind her “Kara wait!” She heard Alex’s footsteps get closer and closer as she felt Alex place her hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me!!!” She screamed at Alex, Alex was stunned and backed away “Did you know about this???” 

“What?! No!” Alex defended 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, did you know they would do this? Is that why you brought me here? So they could do this to me???” Kara was in complete hysterics, her face was burning red which was visible even with the blood all over her and tears were streaming all down her face. 

“Kara, I swear I had nothing to do with this.” Alex tried calming her down“Kara please believe me, I didn’t know what they were gonna do.” Kara turned her back to Alex. 

“Just stay away from me.” Alex’s chest began clenching up. 

“Kara please, at least let me take you home.” She began pleading. 

“I said stay away from me!!!” Kara shrieked “All of you stay away from me!!!” She walked off leaving Alex stunned and heartbroken. 

“Kara...” she weakly pleaded one last time, but it was no use, Alex was all alone now. This night was supposed to be perfect, and for a brief moment, it was. She finally admitted to the girl she’d been in love with since preschool how she felt, and she shared those feelings as well. Yet in the manner of a few seconds, it all came crumbling down. Now Alex was left alone with a broken heart, while the girl she loved was hurting and wouldn’t let her help. Alex could do nothing, nothing but cry as her own tears came flooding out, forcing her to the ground as sobs racked her entire body. 

To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next time when Alex tries to mend her relationship with Kara just in time for Christmas!!! See you in December!


End file.
